


A Date at the House of Mouse with Jake and Sora

by orphan_account, Unknownshore



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney's House of Mouse, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe, Anal, Awkward Dates, Comedy, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dinner, First Dates, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Movie Night, Multiple Crossovers, NSFW, Oral, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Slash, Television Watching, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: A short story where Jake and Sora have a date at the house of mouse.....and get frisky after they return home.





	A Date at the House of Mouse with Jake and Sora

The location was in the middle of Main Street, where a bright, golden coloured and flashing night club known as the House of Mouse was. If you walked or drove on that street, especially at night when it was active, the club would be impossible to miss. The bright logo, the flashing spotlights, the many people wanting to get in, it would be difficult to not see it even from the edge of the town practically.  
  
  
This was not only the destination for those crowds of people though, but also the destination of two young males in particular - one by the name of Jacob Long and the other only known as Sora.  
  
  
Jacob, or Jake as he usually was called is an Asian-American boy, with black hair with green highlights, black beady eyes and wearing his red jacket with yellow details, denim shorts, white socks and blue and silver sneakers. Sora is a boy of fair skin, brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt under a black, silver and red coat, matching baggy pants, black and yellow shoes; he also was wearing a silver crown necklace and silver gauntlets with red and yellow details.   
  
  
The two of them were walking down the street towards the club, alone with nobody else but each other at their side. Of course, they were also holding hands. Once the two got in line, the two started a conversation:  
  
  
“Yo...thanks for inviting me here, Sora.” Jake broke the ice, with Sora replying with a bright smile:  
  
  
“It’s no problem, Jake! I always did wanna bring you here~”  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
“Well, yeah! This place is really entertaining and has some great food!”  
  
  
“Aw yeah?”  
  
  
“Yeah! But...I think you need to see it for yourself!”  
  
  
“Well, I’m lookin’ forward to that right now!”  
Then, it was their turn to get their reservations checked, by what it looked like a walking duck with white feathers, a yellow bill and legs, and wearing a red and black uniform.  
  
  
“Hey Donald.” Sora greeted   
“Bringing a new face, I see.” the duck responded, to which Sora nodded with a smile still perpetually on his face.  
  
  
“Well, I don’t know if I’m that new, to be honest.” Jake grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head. “But yeah, I’m with him alright!”  
  
  
“OK, I have a reservation under your name, Sora; for two...you can come in!”  
  
  
“Yay!”  
  
  
With that having been said, Donald let both Sora and Jake enter the place, and once inside Jake was amazed of what he saw: it was a wonderful club, filled with people of all shapes, sizes and even alignments not to mention people he’d never seen before. All of them seemed to be having a good time, or at least most of them. There was surprisingly enough seats for everyone as well, with Sora leading Jake right to the table reserved for them.  
  
  
“Dude!” Jake said in amazement, “This place is sweet!”  
  
  
“Well...I was right? Or I was right?”   
  
  
“Hahahaha, you were right alright!” Jake turned to get a closer look on what he saw: princesses, princes, villains, robots, even talking animals and inanimate objects. “This place has everybody, dang.”  
  
  
“Yeah, and it seems this place isn’t on full house today.”  
  
  
“For real?”  
  
  
“Yes…”  
  
  
“Heh, I’ll believe it, I guess.”  
  
  
On that moment, one of the waiters: Max Goof showed up, a black dog-looking person with a waiter’s outfit - the spitting image of his more well known father ‘Goofy’.   
  
  
“Good evening! I’m Max and, well, I’ll be your waiter! So, what’ll it be?”  
  
  
“How am I supposed to know? ‘Tis my first time here.” Jake replied  
  
  
“I’ll have the fries for now, and give a menu for my buddy.”   
  
  
“Alrighty!” Jake received a menu and Max left. As Jake was checking the menu, he saw many things that looked good - and was at first unsure what he wanted. But the Asian-American boy did managed to have a chuckle.   
  
  
“Hahahaha”  
  
  
“What’s so funny, Jake?”  
  
  
“Nothin’, just some o’ these names, haha: Seriously...Black Cauldron Soup, Wreck-it Crackers, Snow White flaked Pie, Baker Street Tea, San Fransokyo Style Wings...you can make this up on the fly.”  
  
  
“Yeah, almost everything here is delicious.”  
  
  
“And filled with puns.”  
  
  
“Hey, don’t judge a book by it’s cover.” Sora winked at Jake, making Jake smirk as he rose an eyebrow.   
  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Sora?”   
  
  
“Heheh, you know.”  
  
  
“I think you should save that for when we’re back home.”  
  
  
“Alright, fine, just trying to give you a taste of your own medicine~”  
  
  
“You sly dog.”  
  
  
“Learned from the best~”  
  
  
On that moment, Max returned:   
  
  
“Are you ready to order?”  
  
  
“Yep! I sure am!” Sora said, with a smile; “How about you, Jake?”  
  
  
“Aw yeah, I got this now~”   
  
  
“OK then…”  
  
  
And so: Jake ordered himself a Main Street Burger with San Fransokyo Style Wings and soda; while Sora ordered the Arabian Nights Panini, Island Salad with Coconut Dressing and starfruit juice.   
  
  
“Mmmm~ Looks yum~” Sora complimented “You made a nice choice.”  
  
  
“Heh, I tried to pick something I’m familiar with.”  
  
  
“I see that.; but anyway, let’s dig in.”  
  
  
“Right on!”  
  
  
The two boys enjoy the dinner, as the two try to talk about how they were doing with their lives, with Sora telling him all about his plans on going on an adventure:   
  
  
“So yeah..I was thinking that if we have free time, we can take a vacation travelling around the worlds.”  
  
  
“Oh you know me Sora, I’d love to~” Jake said leaning a little, “But I wanna know: we’re gonna invite Donald and Goofy? Riku and Kairi? Or….”  
  
  
“Or what?”  
  
  
“...it’s gonna be just the two of us?”  
  
  
“Well, what would you like the most? I’ll do whatever you want the most!” Sora said, giving Jake a big smile in response.  
  
  
“I was thinking we can have our own adventure.”  
  
  
“That….sounds….wonderful!”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“We’ll definitely being going as soon as possible! If, you want to.’  
  
  
“Yeah, but we’ll have to wait ‘til summer.”  
  
  
“...right; your classes.”  
  
  
“Still...you think we can make start our trip on your island?”  
  
  
“I know we can, but I hope you pack all you can, since the trip is gonna be a little bit long.”  
“Oh don’t worry ‘bout me, I’ll be ready...as long as I don’t have to pack the kitchen sink, I’m good!”  
  
  
“Hahah! You’re so funny, Jakey~”  
  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
“Heh~”  
  
  
On that moment, the lights of the stage light up as both Jake and Sora direct their attention to the stage where a mouse-like creature introduced a band of ducks wearing red, blue and green clothes; playing some 90s style hip-hop music.  This being Jake’s kind of music, he tapped his feet to the beats.  
  
  
“Enjoying yourself, Jake?” Sora asked, Jake nodding in response. “Well, me too...no wonder you like this type of music so much.”  
  
  
“Hahaha~”  
  
  
“I know someone that has that same liking, his name is Neku.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah, you talk about him quite a good bit; but...how is he like?”  
  
  
“He’s nice, kind-of grumpy, but you’ll love him once to get to know him.”  
  
  
“I’ll take your word for it.”   
  
  
“Right.” and the two kept enjoying the performance all the way until the end. Later on, while the center stage were showing some ‘cartoons’, the two boys have their desserts: Jake took the Arendellian Chocolate Gelato while Sora took the Notre Dame Bell Souffle.   
  
  
“Mmmmm, so good!” Jake said “This soft cream just stays cold until it goes to your throat.”  
  
  
“I know! It’s a fairly new dessert, but it became very popular, very fast.”  
  
  
“I can see why; and why you picked the souffle?”   
  
  
“I dunno, it seemed good? Besides, it still holds up as one of the best of the menu.”   
  
  
“If ya say so; maybe I should test it.”   
  
  
“Here ya go.” Sora used his fork to put a piece of the souffle “Say Ah.”   
  
  
“C’mon Sora.”  
  
  
“You know you like it when I feed you~”  
  
  
“Fine, aaaaahhhh” Jake opened his mouth and Sora ‘fed’ him, “Mm!”  
  
  
“So...how was it?”  
  
  
“Delicious~” Jake winked at Sora, who smiled happily as always.   
  
  
“Now can I have some of that gelato?” Sora asked  
  
  
“Open up~”  
  
  
“AAh.”  
  
  
“Heheh~” and Jake gave some of the chocolate ice cream for the keyblade wielder, something which Sora really liked.  
  
  
“I’ll never get tired of this.”   
  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
  
The rest of the dinner was enjoyable as it was entertaining; after finishing their dinner and paying the bill. The two after a good time of eating good food and watching disney cartoons, were outside of the place, walking out while Sora was looking at the moon.   
  
  
“Well that was a good time Sora, thanks boo~”  
  
  
“Hehe...no problem.” Sora replied “I told you this place was fun.”  
  
  
“You weren’t kidding!” Jake then with a smirk, leaned in and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
“Jake!”  
  
  
“Yeeees?”  
  
  
“You got me by surprise.”  
  
  
“Haha, I know~”  
  
  
Sora shook his head and he kept walking as he was walking at the moon, but then… he was feeling like he was soaring in the sky, through the heavens, through the clouds, in total bliss. It was a sudden feeling, that came without warning but was welcome nonetheless.  
  
  
“Jake?”  
  
  
“Enjoying the flight, Sora?” Sora turns around to see that Jake has already turned into his red dragon form, Sora on his back.  
  
  
“Woah! Heh, I totally didn’t see you transform, haha!”  
  
  
“What? I can’t surprise you?”   
  
  
“What do you mean? You just did!” Sora grinned as he tried to ride into Jake’s back, Jake smiling and chuckling to himself in return.  
  
  
“Where we can go, Mr. Sora?” Jake asked, Sora taking the time to ponder things for a bit, until he came up with the perfect idea and whispers at Jake his idea, that made Jake smirk.   
  
  
“Love it~”  
  
  
“You know the way?”  
  
  
“Yep!” and Jake took off onto his flight at that point, heading off to where Sora told him to go.  
  
  
The keyblade wielder and the dragon were flying towards the city until they’ve arrived to the coast line, where there was the beach that Jake wanted to go to oh so badly. Right on a spot filled with palm trees, Jake started to land on the shade drenched sand. As Jake landed, he turned back on his human form and the two entered the cabin house; once there: the two arrived to Sora’s room which had clothes on the floor, journals, souvenirs from previous travels and an undone bed.  
  
  
“Sweet place, baby~” Jake complimented  
  
  
“Come on, you’ve been here a few times.” Sora replied  
  
  
“But you’ve never showed me your room.”   
  
  
“I know...sorry if it’s a mess.”  
  
  
“It’s cool, don’t worry; you should’ve see my room when I have to go to a party.”   
  
  
“Hahaha.” Sora laughed as he sat down on the bed and Jake sat next to him, both of them looking to each other with smiles on their faces.  
  
  
“So...wanna...do it?” Sora asked to Jake, “Like, really...really do it?”  
  
  
“Oh, I’m sure.”  Jake held Sora’s gloved hand, making Sora giggle  
  
  
“Heheh….”  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jake asked  
  
  
“Sorry, just, a little nervous.”  
  
  
“I’m not, so let me guide you~” Jake started to get close to Sora, eventually making it appear like they were about to kiss again, before instead pushing Sora onto his back on the bed - smirking as he looked down on his blushing love.  
  
  
“J-Jake…”  
  
  
“Yes, Sora?”  
  
  
“I like you...I like you very much.”  
  
  
“Believe me, so do I~  
  
And with that, Jake gave a tender kiss on the lips of the keyblade wielder, before both of his hands went down to reach for the zipper to Sora’s pants. Jake slowly unzipped them as Sora,who by instinct, started to kick off his shoes  but otherwise let Jake handle everything. Once Jake finished unzipping, he pulled down Sora’s baggy pants, showing red and black undies with a keyhole print on the front.  
  
  
“So fitting~”  
  
  
“Heheh~”  
  
  
Jake leaned down and started to lick and play with Sora’s keyhole,so to speak. Sora blushed deeper in response, and put a hand on Jake’s head as he began to breathe heavily in enjoyment of the whole thing.   
  
  
“Jake..”  
  
  
“Mmm, yes Sora?”  
  
  
“Can...can I too?”   
  
  
“Of course~”  
  
  
Sora positioned himself as the unzipped Jake’s trademark jacket and lifted the undershirt a little, exposing the slender tummy of the dragon and leaving tender kisses here and there.   
  
  
“Ah, oooh, Soraaaaa~”  
  
  
“Hmmm….”  
  
  
“Aaahhhh….”  
  
  
“Jake….I like your body.”  
  
  
“And I love yours~” Jake said that as he took off his jacket and his undershirt, exposing his surprisingly toned chest. Sora then went to suckle on Jake’s nipples. “Ooooh~”  
  
  
“Mhmmm~”  
  
  
“Aaaah, yeaahh~”  
  
  
“Am...am I doing it right?”  
  
  
“I think you are~”  
  
  
“Thanks!”   
  
  
Then, Sora started to take his own clothes off too - Jake adoring every second of the ‘presentation’. Soon, his body was just wearing the briefs mentioned before, and he did a few poses just to further entice Jake.  
  
  
“Oh yeah~” Jake cooed “That’s what I’m talking ‘bout~”  
  
  
“Heheh, I knew you liked it~” Sora said, putting his hands at the back of his head, “Now, feel free to go to town.”  
  
  
“Let me get comforable first.”  
  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
  
And Jake finishes up taking up his clothes until he was on his underwear, red and black boxer briefs: he teased Sora with tugging at the waistband repeatedly, wanting him to really want it. Sora was drooling at the sight, definitely wanting it. Sora approached and sinks his teeth on the waistband, making Jake gasp a bit and bite his lips out of pleasure. As Sora pulled down the underwear, Jake’s cock is shown: a fine eight inches.  
  
  
“Wow…”   
  
  
“Like what you see?” Jake asked   
  
  
“It’s...it’s a big key~”  
  
  
“Not as big as yours, though; can you wield this one?”  
  
  
“I think I can.” and Sora grabbed Jake’s cock and stroke it a couple of times before starting to suckle on the tip.   
  
  
“Ah~” Jake panted as Sora start to go inch by inch on Jake’s cock, bringing it deeper into his mouth; making the Asian-American tilted his head a little and started to roam his hands on Sora’s head, playing with the brown spikes of the hair and playing with the ears. “Ooooh~”  
  
  
“Mmmfmfmfm…”  
  
  
“Yeaaaahhhh~”  
  
  
“Heheh,....Jake, it tickles.”  
  
  
“Mmhmhm~”  
  
  
“You like this?”   
  
  
“Yeeessss!”  
  
  
“Me too...you’re delicious.”  
  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know.”  
  
  
“Hahaha~” and Sora continued sucking him off, even going a little bit faster; at the point Jake was biting his lip and using one of the hands to play with one of his nipples.   
  
  
“Ooooh yeah~” Jake panted “Mmmm, that’s it.”  
  
  
“Mgmhmm…”  
  
  
“Yeahhhh~”  
  
  
“Hm...hmm...hmmmmm.”  
  
  
“Moooore~ Moooore~”  
  
  
“Mhmmmm…”  
  
  
“Like thaaaaat~”  
  
  
“MHmm...MHMMMM!” On that moment, Jake felt something. It was something intense, but something good.  
  
  
“OOOOOOHM!”  
  
  
It was Jake shooting his seed all over Sora’s throat and mouth, proving unable to hold it any further.  
  
  
“AAAH!”  
  
  
Sora could feel the warm seed and swallowing it whole, moaning with pleasure as he did so. Jake meanwhile, now looked at his love as he continued panting and huffing, blushing even as Sora looked at him with innocent eyes and started licking the seed of his mouth.  
  
  
“Mmm, mmhmm~”  
  
  
“Heheh...that’s my keyblade wielder.”  
  
  
“Heheh~”  
  
  
“But we’re far from done, right?”  
  
  
“Nope...now lie down~”  
  
  
“Nope? You mean, yup, right?”  
  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
  
“Fine” and so, Sora laid down and let Jake have full rule over him. The Asian-American boy touch all over Sora’s body, with Sora biting his lips and enjoying every single bit of it.  
  
  
“Mhmm...Jaake…”  
“Sora~ My sweet Sora~”  
  
  
“Use...your tongue…”  
  
  
“On it.” and Jake made appear his dragon tongue, and used it to full effect on Sora.  
  
  
“Aaaaaah~”  
  
  
“Like thiiiiiis?~”  
  
  
“Yes...yeeees..” Sora could feel Jake’s tongue circling and tangling around Sora, and it was driving him mad with lust.  
  
  
“Jake...more...mooore~”  
  
  
“MmmMmmm~”  
  
  
Jake’s tongue eventually made its way to Sora’s butthole, where it lightly tickled the surface.  
Making the keyblade wielder chuckle:  
  
  
“Hahaha, Jaaaake, so naughty.”  
  
  
“Hehehe, you like it?”  
  
  
“Yeah, mmm...deeper”  
  
  
“You got it~”  
  
  
And Jake darted inside Sora’s hole, with Sora holding Jake’s head, sticking his tongue out. His cock, which still hadn’t blown yet, rested on Jake’s head the deeper Jake darted into the hole. Jake’s nose touched Sora’s balls even.  
  
  
“Ahhh, nnngh, Jake~”  
  
  
“Mmmmm~ “  
  
  
“You want my key, don’t you~”  
  
  
“YEeees! Give it to meeee!” Jake cutely whined.  
  
  
“Assume the position, baby.”  
  
  
“You got it, boo~” and Jake then laid on his fours, lifting his butt into the air and presenting it to Sora.  
  
  
“Heheh...nice~”  
  
  
“Oh believe me, I know it’s nice~” Jake said as he used fingers to tease it, driving Sora ‘mad’ just looking at it.  
  
  
“Go on, take it...it’s all yours~”  
  
  
“I’m coming!”   
  
  
Sora positioned himself, holding Jake’s waist, his cock aiming directly for Jake’s smooth, tight hole. And then, he pushed…  
  
  
“AAaaah.”  
  
  
“NNnnngh!”  
  
  
Sora went on slowly, easing Jake into the feeling of his tight, clenching hole being penetrated ever so softly.  
  
  
“Sora….baby!”   
  
  
“Jaaaaaake~”  
  
  
Sora moved his hips on an entrancing rhythm, thrusting into and out of Jake with love and with grace.  
  
  
“Aaah...aaah, Sora...how feel...fucking a dragon?”  
  
  
“You know how I feel, great, as always~”  
  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
  
“Yeah~” Sora leaned as he licked Jake’s back, making Jake tingle in response - enjoying it.  
  
  
“Mhmm…yummy~” Sora cooed as Jake sprung up his tail and wrapped around Sora, pulling the keyweilder even deeper into the dragon’s tight little hole. Just then, something started to happen to Sora...he could feel Jake’s heart inside him - beating. Beating ever so fast, as if it was one with Sora’s even.  
  
  
“Jake...you feel that?”   
  
  
“Feel what?”  
  
  
“Your heart!”  
  
  
“My...oh…..oooooooooh~” Jake was feeling it as well, “So, so gooooooood!~”  
  
  
“I’m starting to feel...that I’m becoming one with you.”  
  
  
“Me...me too….so….so goood…”  
  
  
“aaaah….AAAAH!” On that moment, a bright light was shining inside Sora, and inside of Jake as well.  
  
  
“AAah...I’m gonna cum!”  
  
  
“Do it! Do it! Cum for me!”  
  
  
“As long as you cum in me!”  
  
  
“I’ll will.”  
  
  
“Then let’s cum together!”  
  
  
Sora kept pounding, while Jake used a free hand to stroke himself; on that moment, the lights intensified - almost entirely eclipsing both of them at once. With one final thrust from the Keyblade wielder, the two shouted in almost harmonious manner:  
  
  
“JAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!”  
  
  
“SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!”  
  
  
On that moment, Jake felt he was somewhere else: floating in a sea of light, naked. Soon enough, Sora joined him in the same position and same lack of clothes.He could feel his soul merging with Sora’s, it was a feeling beyond description. No normal mind could possibly comprehend it.  
  
  
Later on, Jake finds himself back on Sora’s room, lying next to the spiky-haired brunet. Panting, huffing, with massive smiles on their faces.  
  
  
“So...how...was it?” Sora asked.  
  
  
“How was it? How was it? It was…….fan….tastic.”  
“Really?”  
  
  
“Y. e. S….and I really like the light show that you put up...what was that all about?”  
  
  
“I don’t know….first time it’s ever happened.”  
  
  
“I really liked it...can we do it again?”  
  
  
“Heh, I sure hope so.”  
  
  
On that moment, Jake stretched and let out a big yawn, but on that moment a red light appeared on his hand, materializing on what it looked like a keyblade ornamented in red and gold, with a dragon head and a skateboard as a keychain.   
  
  
“Huh?”  
  
  
“Woah...Jake.”  
  
  
“It’s a…..keyblade….just for me?! Awwww yeah!”  
  
  
“That’s awesome! I guess that light had more benefits than I thought.”  
  
  
“I’ll say! What’cha say? We have a little duel to debut this baby?”   
  
  
“Heh, definitely.”  
  
  
“Then what we waitin’ for?” Sora made appear his own keyblade and the two had a small naked duel that will probably last all night long or until the two fell tired in each other’s arms; whatever happens first.


End file.
